Benefit Concert
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Stiles volunteers at the hospital and he and the other volunteers throw a benefit concert for cancer patients. Stiles and some other boys form a band to play for the concert and Stiles plays drums.


_Claudia ran though the woods as fast as she could. It was dark and hard for her to see, but she kept running. If she stopped, she'd die. She panted as she pushed herself to keep running._

_Something was chasing her. It looked like a boy her age, except he had gold eyes, fangs, claws, and fur on his face. Claudia had no idea what he was, just that he wasn't human and was going to eat her if he caught up with her._

_Suddenly, another joined in the hunt. This one had blue eyes and he also had fangs and claws, as well as a hairy like like the other monster. They chased after the girl until she was backed up against a tree. They growled at her and Claudia started to cry a little._

_"Enough."_

_The two backed off as some guy stepped before Claudia._

_"Chad?"_

_Chad was her boyfriend. He was a handsome fellow, with dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, tall, and muscular. But he didn't look like himself. He had __red eyes and like the other two, his face was covered with fur, and he had sharp claws and fangs._

_"Chad, what's going on?" asked Claudia. "What's wrong with your face?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with me," said Chad, smirking. "What's wrong with you? Cheating on me, and with Steve of all people."_

_"What? I never cheated on you!"_

_"Lair. I can hear your heart beat. Such a shame. I thought you'd make a wonderful Alpha Female, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Okay boys, have at it."_

_The monsters charged at Claudia and she screamed._

"No more! Just stop!"

Stiles stopped reading from his notebook. "But I was just getting to the good part."

For a few years now, Stiles has been volunteering at the hospital, helping with taking care of cancer patients. He's do different things for them; get them food and water, play game, read to them, just talk, and other stuff.

He was sitting in a chair between two beds, reading a horror story he wrote, but one of the patients, a twelve year old girl named Molly, who had no hair do to chemo and tubes in her nose to help her breath, begged him to stop. She didn't like those kinds of stories.

"That story was horrible!" said Molly.

"What are you talking about? That story was awesome!" The other patient in the other bed was a boy named Jake. He was fortunate to still have his hair, but his body was covered with bruises. He liked the story and wanted Stiles to keep going.

"Sorry, Jake," said Stiles. "I can finish the story when it's just you and me. I don't wanna upset Molly." She turned to the girl and smiled. "How about another story I wrote? This one has fairies and unicorns, and a princess in it."

Molly smiled. "That sound great!"

Jake groaned and pulled his pillow to cover his face.

"Once upon a time," began Stiles.

* * *

Stiles loved volunteering at the hospital. It felt good to help people. His whole life he did everything he could to help others that needed his help. He got to knew some great people who deserved to beat their cancer and have a life.

That's why he and some other volunteers set up a benefit concert to raise money for the patients.

"This is a really good thing you kids are going," said Jane, one of the nurses.

"It's our pleasure," said Stiles, grinning. He, Scott, and two other boy who volunteered with Stiles at the hospital, Tim and Kenny, set up their instruments, getting ready to perform.

Stiles and Scott were always into music. Scott took guitar lessons when he was a kid and Stiles knew how to play the drums since he was three. Aside from Tim and Kenny, no one else could play, so Stiles asked Scott to perform with them. Stiles was going to play the drums, Scott was going to be lead guitar and sing, Tim would also play guitar, and Kenny would play bass.

While Allison was wishing Scott good luck, May, another volunteer, was wishing Stiles good luck. May had a big crush on Stiles, but couldn't work up the courage to tell him. Stiles felt the same about her. May was very pretty. She had long, blond hair with red highlights, light brown eyes, and a skinny frame. And she was very nice. She always smiles and never has anything bad to say.

"Good luck," said May. "You're gonna rock their worlds."

"Thanks," smiled Stiles. "I needed to hear that. I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't be. I've hear you play. You're a great drummer."

Stiles beamed.

The boys took their places on stage.

"This first song we're going to play is In Too Deep by Sum 41," said Scott.

_The faster we're falling,_  
_We're stopping and stalling._  
_We're running in circles again._  
_Just as things we're looking up_  
_You said it wasn't good enough._  
_But still we're trying one more time._

_Maybe we're just trying too hard._  
_When really it's closer than it is too far._

_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under._

_Seems like each time_  
_I'm with you I lose my mind,_  
_Because I'm bending over backwards to relate._  
_It's one thing to complain_  
_But when you're driving me insane_  
_Well then I think it's time that we took a break._

_Maybe we're just trying too hard._  
_When really it's closer than it is too far_

_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under._

_I can't sit back and wonder why._  
_It took so long for this to die._  
_And I hate it, when you fake it._  
_You can't hide it you might as well embrace it._  
_So believe me, it's not easy._  
_It seems that something's telling me,_

_I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_'Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,_  
_Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under again._  
_Instead of going under._  
_Instead of going under again._  
_Instead of going under again._  
_Instead of going under again._

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

"Thank you," said Stiles.

Their next song was Vacation by Simple Plan.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy _  
_She talks for hours, and still tomorrow _  
_She'll call again, and when he thinks that this could be the end, _  
_She calls again _  
_At six in the morning, she waits at the door _  
_He tells her to leave but still tomorrow she'll be there again _  
_She wont let go_

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation? _  
_I could book your flight _  
_And pack your bags _  
_If you want _  
_A one way ticket out of my life _  
_Watching you fly away_  
_ I never liked you_

_She dosen't care if he trys to ignore_  
_ He runs away but still she follows _  
_She'll try again _  
_She likes to think shell get him in the end_  
_ Yeah!_

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_  
_ I could book your flight _  
_And pack your bags _  
_If you want _  
_A one way ticket out of my life _  
_Watching you fly away _  
_I never liked you _  
_I never wanted you _  
_I never liked you _  
_I never wanted you, whoa_

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_  
_ I could book your flight And pack your bags _  
_If you want _  
_A one way ticket out of my life _  
_Watching you fly away _  
_I never liked you _  
_I never wanted you_  
_ I never liked you _  
_I'm not in love with you_

They continued to play until their last song, which was Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) by Nine Days.

_This is the story of a girl _  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs _  
_I absolutely love her _  
_When she smiles_

_ Now how many days in a year _  
_She woke up with hope_  
_ But she only found tears _  
_And I can be so insincere _  
_Making her promises never for real _  
_As long as she stands there waiting _  
_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes _  
_Now how many days disappear _  
_When you look in the mirror _  
_So how do you choose _

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _  
_And your hair never falls in quite the same way _  
_You never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl _  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs _  
_I absolutely love her _  
_When she smiles _

_Now how many lovers would stay_  
_ Just to put up with this shit day after day_  
_ Now how did we wind up this way_  
_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_  
_As long as we stand here waiting_  
_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_  
_Now how do we get there today _  
_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _  
_And your hair never falls in quite the same way _  
_But you never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl _  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _  
_And while she looks so sad and lonely there _  
_I absolutely love her _  
_When she smiles _

_[Guitar solo] _

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_  
_ And your hair never falls in quite the same way_  
_ You never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl _  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _  
_And while she looks so sad in photographs _  
_I absolutely love her _

_This is the story of a girl _  
_Whose pretty face she hid from the world _  
_And while she looks so sad and lonely there _  
_I absolutely love her _

_This is the story of a girl_  
_ Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs _  
_I absolutely love her _  
_When she smiles _  
_When she smiles!_

Once it was over and the boys were off stage, May gave Stiles a peck on the cheek, causing Stiles to blush.

"May, I, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd, I don't know, wanna go out with me?"

May smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

I wanted to write a story where Stiles plays the drums because Dylan O'Brien, who plays Stiles, is the drummer for the independent rock band Slow Kids at Play and I just got the idea to have Stiles play the drums.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
